


A welcome back

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bendoverwatch, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Mccree/Zenyatta* written for day 1 of Bendoverwatchweek on pillowfort/twitter





	A welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> short but hopefully steamy ;)

 

It is so quick Jesse is left unprepared –as he turns a corner, a hand sneaks around his wrist, and tugs him into a closet, using his fast pace against him.

Jesse stumbles, a shout of surprise out of his lips before he can think –he has been ambushed, what the _fu_ – but then, in the darkness of the closet, he recognizes the dim glow of nine, teal LED array dots, and the words he had been about to say die on his lips.

“… Zen?”

Zenyatta’s polished metal faceplate glints in the dim light of his forehead array as he shuffles closer, presses his body fully against Jesse, and nuzzles his faceplate into the crook of his neck.

The touch is welcome and familiar, the way his frame fits against his own, and Jesse inhales and automatically wraps both arms around his shoulders to keep him close.

“I’ve missed you, Jesse,” is the soft, vibrant whisper, and Jesse’s heart thumps hard in his chest. “You’ve been away for a long time…”

He coughs out a raspy, embarrassed laugh –Zenyatta so close to him is doing him no favours, it’s been over five weeks without seeing him, and the company of his hand has become monotonous after this long, so he can’t help the way he reacts, cock already perking up.

“Ah, haha, yeah, uh, I just got back, you seem–” and again, Zenyatta steals his words away from him as one hand sneaks between them, fingers travelling down his chest, stopping inches from his belt before sliding down to cup around his cock over his pants, and Jesse’s startled moan is perhaps a little too loud, a little too quick. Eager, so eager, but he understands, and as pleasure clouds his mind, he shudders. “ _Zen_ –”

The hand palms him gently, coaxes him to grind into it with delicate grinding juts of his wrist, and it takes nothing for Jesse to get hard, and he has to stifle another moan through gritted teeth when he looks up and sees –the door is not closed, a tiny stream of light from outside, a glimpse of the corridor, now empty, but what if…

Anyone could pass by, and if he makes any sound they might want to look and–

He groans again, deep in his throat, and he tugs Zenyatta closer, one arm shifting lower to wrap around his thin, delicate waist, the other digging deep into the wires behind his neck, seeking sensors and tiny connectors that make sparkles flicker.

If someone comes to look, they should all hear how beautiful Zenyatta sounds when he moans.

He feels fingers trail up to the zip of his pants, he feels Zenyatta shiver against him, keeping him pressed into the wall, then he feels warm, metallic fingers push his pants away and slide inside.

His hand is warm as it wraps around Jesse’s cock, and he curses and fumbles as he thrusts into the touch, muffling the groan by mashing his lips into Zenyatta’s awaiting mouth piece.

“Y’know how to woo a cowboy now, do you?” he murmurs, breath fogging the chrome of his faceplate, and Zenyatta chuckles, the sound like music to his ears.

“I also happen to know how to take care of one, Mr. McCree,” Zenyatta answers, almost coy, and Jesse throws his head back when he feels Zenyatta’s grip on his cock tighten, fingers starting to caress its length.

They’re slow, methodical, teasing, the grip tight and unrelenting around his cock, down to the base and then back up, and Jesse gasps, his thighs parting a little to offer Zenyatta more space to work with.

“Y-you sure do,” he says, but it is getting harder to focus on anything that isn’t that hand around him. It’s good, and after so long, his body responds quickly. “And I’m… so lucky… ah, _fuck_ , Zen–”

He can’t move from where Zenyatta’s keeping him against the wall but he doesn’t really want to, except that he needs more, and Zenyatta teases him, fingers tight around the base as he rubs the underside, reaching the tip that is already leaking precum and smearing it around.

Its delicious, the friction slow and even, and Jesse ruts against him, tiny whines coming out of his throat as he rides the pleasure, shivering and feeling it coil inside him.

“I would like to tease you more, Jesse,” Zenyatta’s voice penetrates through the cloud of pleasure, and Jesse pants and looks at him, eyes unfocused. “But I want…” the hand tightens, then loosens the grip, and Zenyatta shifts carefully an inch away so that Jesse follows him, thrusting into his hand and hissing at the rush of friction that makes him wheeze. “I want to see you come.”

He almost does, right then and there, the hand on his cock so warm and inviting, his balls tightening so much it’s almost painful, but then he breathes harshly and the edge is not there anymore.

“Gods, Zen, you’re so hot–”

“And so are you, Jesse. Did you miss me as well?”

Jesse thrusts into his hand, almost delirious with want, and nods, shivering. “I always miss ya, darling.”

Zenyatta shifts back, giving Jesse more space to move, and after that there’s no more time to think about anything else except Zenyatta’s hand on his chest, rubbing at it above his shirt, and Jesse finds his rhythm by thrusting into his other hand with little jerks of his hips, arms tightening around Zenyatta’s shoulders and waist.

He looks so thin and frail, yet he can keep Jesse pinned against the wall so easily, even when Jesse is bigger than him, and the thought keeps exciting him more, until Jesse throws his head back again, hitting the wall, and moans with his mouth parted.

Zenyatta leans forwards, presses his mouth piece into his neck and omnic energy flickers on the surface of his skin, kissing it so hard he’s sure to bruise, and it only spurs him harder, digging his nails into the metal of Zenyatta’s back and parting his legs to allow Zenyatta to work his magic.

The pleasure is a constant, and Jesse drowns in it, in the familiar smell of metal and oil that surrounds Zenyatta’s body, in the metallic taste as he kisses him again, open mouthed and breathless, in the little shivers that shake his chassis, proof that Zenyatta is affected and heated, and Jesse’s mouth waters at the thought that he will get some payback soon, roll them around and fuck into that pretty, deliciously wet valve until it’s Zenyatta the one moaning and shaking.

“Fuck–”

The thought is hot, but Zenyatta’s hand on his cock is _hotter_ , and he feels pleasure coil like a knot, toes curling inside his shoes, and he curses again, only to feel Zenyatta’s other hand gently lead one of his arms against the wall at his side, intertwining their fingers together.

The soft, gentle gesture only makes him shudder, and he bites down on his lower lip, muffling the sounds coming out from his mouth as Zenyatta moves closer again, his hand moving faster, tugging at his cock with mean, quick pulls, his deep voice coaxing him into letting go, murmuring his name over and over again near his ear, and–

“Will you let me have it, Jesse?” Zenyatta breathes against his ear, coaxing him, like lust incarnate, “let yourself go to me…”

Jesse comes hard all over Zenyatta’s midsection, his cock burning, and he chokes and groans so deep in his throat he almost bucks under his own weight, his orgasm like a tide that he rides as he twitches and shakes.

Zenyatta’s frame is hot against him, fans spinning loudly, puffs of heat gushing from the vents on his back, and Jesse wraps both arms around his neck and spins them around, slamming Zenyatta into the wall and thrusting his hips into his hand, riding the aftershocks of his orgasm until he’s aching, yet he can’t stop, grunting against Zenyatta’s neck like a starved man, shuddering.

“What a welcome back,” he says, and his voice barely shakes, full of sated smugness. “Now this is what I like…”

Zenyatta makes a soft, tiny chirp, parts his thighs and lets go of his softened cock, so Jesse thrusts against him and feels Zenyatta’s modesty panel slide away.

Only rough fabric separates him from what he wants, but first he tucks his cock back into his pants, shivering at how sensitive it is.

He’s still shivering as he presses kiss after kiss on Zenyatta’s faceplate, then down the side of his neck, where pistons meet and shift, then down to the upper part of his chest, and glances up with a winning, smug smirk.

“Not ‘nother man as lucky as I am,” Jesse murmurs, then he swallows and falls on his knees right in front of Zenyatta, mouth open as he breathes heavily. “All of this for _me_ ,” he murmurs, and Zenyatta above him shudders, forehead array burning brightly.

“If you want it,” he says, still teasing, and Jesse chuckles and nuzzles against his inner thigh, relishing in the tiny shiver that shake Zenyatta’s frame.

“Who’d say no to _this_?” with steady hands, Jesse pushes Zenyatta’s pants down, revealing his valve, glistening with teal slick. No modesty panel, just a plush, plump feast for him. “Do not think I will hold back.”

Then he leans forwards, and goes to town on Zenyatta’s valve.

If anyone passes by them, he wants to make a good show.


End file.
